1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to smokers products, and more particularly relates to an electronic cigarette and an air switch applied thereto.
2. Description of Related Art
The electronic cigarette is also known as a virtual cigarette or an electronic atomizer. As a substitute for cigarette, the electronic cigarette is usually used for smoking cessation. The appearance and taste of electronic cigarette are similar to those of the conventional cigarette, while it does not contain tar, suspended particles and other harmful ingredients as the conventional cigarette. The related electronic cigarette includes a housing an atomizer device, a battery device, a liquid solution reservoir, a mouthpiece, and an end cover. The atomizer device, the battery device and the liquid solution reservoir are housed in the housing. The mouthpiece and the end cover are respectively mounted to two opposite ends of the cylindrical housing. The related electronic cigarette functions as a substitute of tobacco in a certain extend.
For the related electronic cigarette, air entering into the related electronic cigarette passes through the peripheral of the air switch, and then reaches the atomizer device. However, a size of the airflow channel which passing through the air switch is difficult to retain in consistent, and when the air switch is applied to the electronic cigarette, fixing mechanism for mounting the air switch, such as pad or welding points, are generally disposed within the airflow channel, which may result in the air sucked into the airflow channel being polluted, to harm consumers' health.